Hi! I died Yesterday
by treehugger789p
Summary: When a young woman died she is given a second chance to live by a witch doctor if she agrees to hunt demons. But will she have some competition with Dante? !UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

'_Somebody once told that death is just the beginning of an even greater journey…… They have no idea.'_

The engulfing darkness manipulated her eyes to see only black. The icy wind became more and more harder to ignore. Whilst her feet guide her into twigs peck at her skin. The same thoughts of her situation swirled through her head, commanding her body to find a sanctuary. Demons were never kind; they mauled any and everything that is able to feel good and pure. How had this happened she had been safe, happy. They had attacked her in her own home, where you're meant to feel safe.

'_Some say it hurts, dying'_

Panting like dog, she found that the ground beneath her feel was becoming soft and difficult to run in. Failing to remove her leg in time, she fell face forward into something cold, water! With utter desperation she lunged into the murky depths having some hope that she could swim away. Fatigue took over and her arms felt heavy.

_Splash!_

The sound of those, _things _entering the watermade her try even faster to escape. splash **Splash** **SPLASH!**

'_And some say you feel nothing. Because you know that you're life's coming to an end. "_

They were coming closer, suddenly a sharp pain lunged on her spine as one of the demons clawed and gored he back without mercy. Another grind of nails went for her head and she was plunged under water.

'_So you let go and try to think about that even greater journey beyond death.'_

Her struggles shortened, and her eye lids felt heavy. Slowly she stopped struggling and moments later her motionless corpse sunk to the sea bed.

'_But what about those people that are still needed in this world of the living?'_

The corpse floated until it reached the rivers bank. Her torn body , her petrified face even when there is no life to it, still luminated her fear. Her misty eyes lay open as a hooded figure approached the still body. Kneeling on one knee he bent over and whispered something in the dead girls' ear. The sound of a heart beat echoed in her ears, the feeling of air inflating her lungs returned to the young lady. The pain was unbearable. Turning her neck towards the man her eyes saw nothing but a half a face, the eyes and hair cloaked by a hood, but the mouth had a soft reassuring smile. Closing her eyes, she drifted off to sleep. The cloaked figure picked up the wounded being. And began walking down the path that lad to

'_We get a second chance.' _

_**Authors note:**_

_**Okay, any one who reviews can SAY her name and how the girl will look like!**_


	2. Soup is comforting

**Thanks for the tip on grammar; English is my second language, my first is Afrikaans! Therefore, you have to just bear with my errors **

A humming sound stirred her out of slumber. Pain seared through her body. She tried to sit up but fell back in an instant, man she was stiff! Turning her head, she looked around, and saw the source of the humming. _Was she dead? Is this heaven, It felt so comfortable it had to be_? An old black man wearing what seemed to be a black cloak was humming gently beside her bed with a bush of dried daisies.

"Sam bonani, Sam bonani" He sang very gently as if his words alone would damage her.

She could not find any words coming out of her mouth, her mouth tasted like ash. The man noticed that she was awake, taking a bowl of water, he dabbed a cloth in it and began wiping her face.

"Rest child, you have been through enough." His accent was deep and her ears flinched a little.

Feeling her hairs prick up as the cool liquid calmed her skin, she could not help but smile at his generosity. The man smiled back and when he had completed the little miracle took his two pruned hands and as if he were working with porcelain, slid his one arm under her back and the other he slid under her right arm so that she could hold on if necessary. She felt her stiff muscles at work as he helped her up, and her head was felt heavy from getting up too fast. As the old man felt that she was all right he bend over and began clanging at something she could not see Positioning her legs so that they touched the floor, she looked around. It seemed to be in a European styled house, but the old man had placed many herbs on the walls and used many of the tables as a place to put dirty dishes and such.

Then she remembered feeling stiff, _'Wait, in heaven you don't feel any pain, right? But it can't be hell or maybe he's going to…' _She blushed at that thought and gulped as he sat next to her, holding something, away from her sight. _'Ogh no, what terrible thing is going to use? Am I like one of those normal girls who got hurt by demons and the nice old man takes me in and I wind up in a plastic bag with the chainsaw next to my clothes!, okay so a demon part isn't normal but still!' _

"Hehmmm" Clearing his thought made her jump in surprise. Only to find that her legs gave in and she wound up on her posterior. She looked the old man, expecting him to take this opportunity and do what ever it is he intended to do with her. She starred at him expecting the worse to happen when suddenly.

"Hahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahaa." To him this was the most humorous thing he had seen in ages!

His deep voice made her ears twitch slightly.

"You act as do you've never seen a bowl of soup before sisie!" He held out the bowl for her to see. She stared at it, no weapon of mass destruction, no evil object, no chainsaw. Feeling her cheeks grow hot she couldn't help but giggle at her own silly imagination.

The man continued his laughter but he had settled down a bit. "My name," he spoke whilst wiping tears away from his chocolate eyes. "is Kuda, and yours?" He offered the bowl to her. She took it but she felt her arms tremble a bit, even a soup bowl felt heavy, there was no spoon so she just blew it a bit and drank from the side.

"I'm Flo." Her accent was lightly British. "Sorry, Mister Kuda, but what happened to me?" His expression changed a bit and he looked at her in an almost pitting manner. "Child, what was the last thing you remember from last night."

Looking down in the soup bowl, she stared at her own reflection for a moment and tried to recall what events took place before she was here. It was as if a jolt suddenly stuck her body, she remembered, the running the mud the clawing, the feeling of warmth slowly drain as her nose was invaded by water.

"I, I think I." Flo felt herself stumbling horribly over her words, if her memory serves correctly, she should be…dead. Looking up at the old man for some sign that she was sleeping and this was all a part of a drunken night.

"Do you want me to tell you?" He suggested almost like a psychiatrist with all the answers. Flo gave a reluctant nod

"You died." He put it gently but no matter how kind his voice sounded, the same message would get through even if the High School bitch had yelled it in assembly.

"B-but that's impossible, I'm alive, or am I dead and this is heaven."

"Flo. You have a choice now, I spared your life, I healed your wounds." Kuda motioned at her back. Flo instantly felt where a horrendous scar should be, or bit of muscle or skin or SOMETHING should be missing, but there was just her skin. No trace or evidence that she had ever been hurt.

"I don't understand, thank you for saving my life but aren't you meant to let die?" She quarried, this, what was happening to her now was not natural.

Taking a deep sigh. Kuda began to explain; this time he would take extra measures to ensure that she understood properly. "You see those things that 'killed' you are but demons, the world between hell and the world of the humans has always been tipping. Thus magic influenced people to become stronger and to be able to fight back.-"

"But why don't people know about this." Flo naively interrupted.

"Because ignorance is bliss, to live a life knowing that children's bed time stories are real or a life filled with the convenience of never being scared."

Flo felt tears come to her eyes; this was all too much to take in over a bowl of soup.

"I spared your life, but in return you must promise me that you will take my place as a demon hunter." He lifted he chin up in a fatherly manner.

"But, I don't know how to do, anything."

"As I saved your life I gave you some of mine, thusly you now posses abilities that are above the average being."

Flo paused and thought of this, if she were to die again, now and never see anyone she knew ever again, or she could go with this person. If he could repair her body then surely he has to be telling some truth about living beyond the grave. And surely SUPER POWERS! This was a good offer.

"O-okay." Kuda smiled at her. They sat in an awkward silence for a while.

"So now what?" She asked.

"First you start training tomorrow." He made himself more comfortable.

"Have you ever heard of the legend of Sparta?"

**Authors note: when Kuda called Flo sisie, it means girl in Zulu. Zulu is a culture from South Africa.**


	3. Chapter 3

'_It's a funny thing you know. About what they call a demon hunters instinct'_

The cold wind caused brought with it a twisted kind of comfort to Flo, her apple eyes gaze at where Kuda had brought her, the abandoned church seemed peaceful even after it paint had long since peeled off reveling stone like teeth, the area around in was quite remote as well, it appeared as if everything was dead.

Her eyes wandered to Kuda, the man that had given her a second chance to live. It had only been three days and all he had shown her was how to use a cross bow efficiently and explained a few matters in the field. He told her not to boast, and that her skills were just like a bird flying, they were natural and shouldn't be seen as great talents.

Why had he brought her here? This abandoned area.

'_Some say it's the only way to know for sure if you're qualified for the job.'_

"Tonight you will slay your first demon."

His poker face remained as still as even and he didn't tell her gently. Rather in a tone that was a mixture of uncertainty and confidence.

Flo felt herself sweating, she knew the contract with the witchdoctor meant that she had to slay a demon, but somtimes things sound more simplistic than what they really are.

"What, but how am I meant to," She found herself searching for a logical way to finnish the sentance, "you know kill it?"

"Haven't I trained you that by shooting the demon it will die? And surely I have trained you how to shoot" He pointed to the cross bow held securely on her back. Feeling her face blush, she tried a diffrent approach.

"Yes but wouldn't a gun be better?" She quarried, over the past three days he refused to let her even practice shooting with the weapon, instead he insisted that a cross bow would be her best choice. "

It is in may ways a gun, the arrows shoot the target and the target dies in an instant, just as if one used a gun with bullets, besides you lack the confidence that is required to use the-"

"Yes okay I get it." Flo starred at the cross bow she had removed from her back, in some way it starred back. Reluctantly, she made her way into the church.

"Ogh and you have until midnight to bring me its head as proof." Flo stopped in her tracks, with a brief thought 'Why is it always midnight?' , and then resumed walking .

_'It's when they instinctively know what to do when faced by one of Satens minions.' _

The church was abondoned, two stair cases lead upstairs, rows of beanches that would never be used were dust covered, deciding that she should take the first spiraling stair case, Flo felt a slight bit of anxitey fill her stamach.

_'Replacing fear, the unusual exitment fills your senses.'_

After entering the top floor and staring at what appeared to be a clear hall the lead down to another spiral stair case, she felt a strange clairvoyance about going further, _'Maybe there is no demon and this is all a dream.'_ Her thought disappeared when she heard scratching noises coming from up stairs. _'_

_You don't care about the doubts of pain and dying.' _

Quietly she creeped to look, her orbs saw about ten or so hybrids that strongly resembled scarecrows making their way to the top, they must have heard her coming. They immediately took her presence as a threat and began running up.

_'And let go of the world around you.'_

Her muscles stiffened, her breath locked and all the fear died out of her being.Taking out her cross bow Flo ran to one of the banisters and made a cat like jump onto the spiraling wodden frame, found her balance and began sliding down on her feet.

_'_Retrieving her cross bow with a lightening reflex, the young demon hunter began firing a series of arrowsOne by one they fell and with every second her muscles. When Flo had reached the bottom she hopped of the banister and starred up at the omens she had killed.

_'And after, you've felt the instinct drive your body into doing incredible things, you realize, you have the urge to kill again.' _

"Wow, I've never seen that before," a voice belonging to an impressed owner, hit her ears the same way as when Kuda spoke. "You kinda just made my first time suck even more!" he humored in such a tone that made Flo want to see his face. And my jo he was gorgeose! His jacket made no attempt to hide his torso but his penetrating blue eyes won her turquoise ones over. He flashed her a smile.

Her face turned almost as red as the blood stains she had received fighting due to her foolishness. Had been here this whole time? _'Maby even when I went down the banister and my skirt could hacve blown up! Okay just act cool Flo and go with the 'flow''_

"HowdidyouknowitwasmyfirstimebecauseactuallyhadnoideawhatIwasdoingsoitcouldn'thavebeenthatobivouse,nowaititcouldthen!"_ 'So much for go with the flow!'_ She mentally scolded herself

His blue orbs stared at her for a brief moment in confusion, but after a few seconds his smile returned and he almost chuckled in such a way that could lead to mass hysteria.

"You just told me kitten." He managed to hold back most of his laughter, maby as to not let her feel soo stuipid.

"Ummm, ogh I guess I did then." Was all she could get out of her throat." Looking down at her watch she realized that it was almost midnight.

Walkimg over to on of the corpeses she began thinking how she was going to do this. _'Well I could, just drag the whole thing to Kuda, but that would be hard. Or I could shoot some of the skin loose so that it can pull off easier and WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!?'_ Shaking her head of the thoughts, she glanced at her watch again, 11:40. Time was dripping away.

"Now what are doing?" He asked in a way that made Flo feel as though he expected her to be unpredictable.

"Ogh well, it's a long story but my ugh," Flo knew she couldn't tell him about her contract, he already thought that she was bonkers as is! "umm client that's it client would like me to give him back his head as proof that the demon thinngie is well, dead and since it's my first time, I ugh don't really know-"

"How to cut it off?" He finnished.

Flo's face blushed even more, feeling that her conversational skils had failed her she tried body language and gave him a nod.

"Well, I don't usually do this but you are kind of cute so." His voice trailed off as he removed a thick plated sword. Flo watched him as he dragged up one demons head with little difficulty andbegan gorging the sword into its neck until it became loose enough for him to rip off. Droping the rest (and at this poit fairly usless) corpse he held out the head

_'And then you know that the job is like and addiction'_

"I'd have preffered giving you my number but I think you need this more." Giving her the head he made his way to the back entrance, leaving Flo stunned out of her wits.

"Th-thank you!" Flo heard her own voice calling back. Realizing that she'd have to run to Kuda in time. she couldn't help but admire (as awkward as that sounded) the head he had chopped off for her. Openeing the door she saw Kuda stare at her with seriouse eyes. Feling intimadated, she thought the head may be a peace offering. Holing out the head Flo felt a slight change in him.

"The head is proof that you have done well." He began." But I saw that boy you were with and I hope you have enjoyed his kindness, because he himself must be slayed."

_'And you never want to quit no matter what or who influences you.'_

**Wow Okay looks like Kuda's got a grudge! Is it due to the fact that Dante's a half demon himself? Or is Kuda keeping a secret from Flo? Al shall be revealed when people review!**


	4. Here kitty kitty, Dante wants to play

_**Okay all you DMC fan girls today's thoughts will be done by Dante!**_

_'You know thoose days that feel like some one up there hates you?'_

The rest of the night had been awkward around Kuda he seemed distant cold and almost made her practises everlasting, filling her head with facts and errors that common demon hunter make. It was almost as if he didn't want her to speak at all. Flo wanted to query about the man she had met on her initiation night but with every word from Kucda's mouth beeing vital information, how was she ever to?

_'They're the days that seem like no one really gives a shit about what you have to say and the whole world appears more selfish than what you expected.'_

Dante's day had been pretty...crappy. No calls no customers. Not even a danm damsel in distress! Finnishing off his second glass of wine, he thought about that girl he encounterred at the church, _'Man she waspretty clueless, still wished I'd given her my number though.'_ Thinking to him self about the other possiblities that he could do today he subconsiosley looked at the picture of his mother, Eva. Crossing his legs over one another on the clumped table picking up any random reading item and he found his hand holding a newspaper.

bam!

Flo landed on her back once again after what seemed countless attemps to try and pass his test. Punch Kuda in any area. The task had seemed simple enough but one couldn't even begin to describe how underestimated an old man was, with her every action he predicted, with every blow he stopped and returned it with a higher force all in all Flo felt like a giant wrestling mat. The old man shook his head in admiration, she had persiverance, was all he could say but she lacked logic and the ability to figure out angles. Wlking next to her exsaghsted body he reached out his hand as a gesture that training was done for the day. Taking his hand and being pulled off her feet made her feel de ja vu about the same action as the guy at the church had given her and the adrenaline she had felt that night-

"FLO!" Kuda's voice popped her fantasty ballon, obvoisley while she had been thinking of the rouge, he had been talking to her. She must have been daydreaming for a while because they were now in his room. Her orchads eyes looked around, she had never been in here before. A flat white mattress lay in the middle of the room and a few bowls filed with paint were skattered around the room. The only source of light was a few candles, the wax had dripped into the floor, preventing the candles from falling.

_'You have no idea what other crappy suprise will come around the corner.'_

"Yes!" She looked at him like a hostage. Pausing for a brethe his words seemed gentler. "AS I was saying, I have a gift for you. Please ly down." He motioned to the bed. Doing as she was told Flo felt her skin tighten and her nerves stand on end as she layed down.

"This a ritual passed down from master to apperntice." He gentley lifted up her shirt to reveal her stomach. This made Flo feel slightley uneasy. He took a bowl of orange paint and his pruned fingures scooped some paint and began drawing a circle around her navel, then spaced flames, the longest he drew at the bottem of her the circle. Then taking red paint he made some strange symboles inbetween the flames.

As he completed the painting, he walked over to one of his spice tables "You may go do what ever you want to today." his voice hesitated for a bit, "But remember your family knows not of this." And with that he bunched up a few herbs and walked out the door.

Flo sat up and looked at the inscriptions on her stomach._ 'Wow it's kinda cute, but if I'm going to explian to my mother about where I was and why I have paint on my stomach.'_ Sitting up Flo took her sleeve and wiped away the paint. But the colors did not fade not did her sleeve get stained. _'Wha? ogh come on don't tell me this it PERMANANT!' _She rudhed to the bathroom and splashed water on her belly and then rubbed viciousley but nothing happened, infact she was beginning to wander if this was a tatoo. She slapped her fore head, all of her clothes showed he tummy and with HER mother! The same mother that did random drugs tests, googled her ex boy friends and even considered giving her a chasity belt! Taking a deep sigh she decided she'd have to go and buy new clothes and maby find a really good plastic surgon.

_'And what ever it is you don't care because it can't possibly get worse.'_

Dante's eyes skimmed the pages, he just reciebved a call about property damages or some kinda shit like that and he needed money fast. His eyes trailed the sections of the job depatment until he found himself looking at the missing section and this made him smile, or rather what he saw made him smile. A reward had been set out to find a girl named Flo Mahomy, and Irish immagrate who went missing about 6 days ago. Immediatley he saw thoose apple eyes, that rebelliouse hair cut in random whisps with a few beads and braids here and there belonged to the girl he had met earlier. _'Looks like I get her number after all, and on her parents good side.'_ He collected his sword, placing it in a guitar case, knowing judging from their last encounter she might be in the mall. He hid a few guns in his coat so that they'll be easy to reach, but not be noticed. _'Watch out kitten, cause I'm coming for ya.'_

_'and then the manager upstairs decideds that he'll be nice and gives you a frikken miricle.'_

_**Sorry but chapters will be shorter now, I'm learning a THIRD language and presure is upon me because our end of term marks for continuose assement are all due in the same week!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Flo had her hands pretty full, no LITERALLY. Twelve stores and she had choosen about 50 items that she thought she needed for her new profession. She had managed to find one out fit that was acceptable in her mothers terms, (in other words she looked like a 50 year old Kyrie for DMC 4). 

Finding an open bench she felt relieved to have the blood circulation back in her fingers. _'Man, Kuda should consider shoppping as a training method.'_ The thought of Kuda making her carry hoards of clothes whilst she had to carry him on her back made her laugh a little bit.Sighing she looked up at the sky. America hadn't been her first choice, it was actually a random pick, she twirled the earth globe when she was in Grade 10 and she found her finger winding up on the U.S.A sign. If she hadn't moved out of hercountry her mother would have still tried to chain her to the house. And in her first fewdays of arriving her mother 'just phoned in' to say thatshe was movingin Flo's neighborhood! Flipping open her phoneFlo ignored the crack on the schreen and checked her messages,_54. _Four were from her newly discovered friend Seth who phoned in to make sure that she got home from the bar okay, and if she were available on the 15. The rest were from her mother, apparetly she had tracked down Flo's apartment number and as a suprise was going to greet her on the night when Flo dissapeared. 

She dialed 121 because the rest of her messages were reminders that her voice mail box was full.

_'SUPRISE Flo, dear it's mummy. I've popped in for a suprise visist but you're not here so I'll see you later then?'_

_'Honey if you're angry at be for moving here you shouldn't have to run away in the middle of the night! It's rude.'_

_'VICTORIA FLORA MAHOMEY!WHERE ARE YOU, ARE YOU HURT. DID AN AMERICAN BOY DO SOMTHING? ARE YOU IN TROUBLE ANSWERS ME! I knew I shouldn't have let you go to America, you're probably on drugs, or in rehab-'_

Flo closed her phone and groaned into her hands. How was she going to escape thins time? Join the circus? Got o the Whitness protection programme, she considered this for a moment but let it go. What ws her case going to be? No threat ,no mafia , no whitness to a murder or drugs only a ' Hi my mom's gor letting go issues!' She put her shoulders back and looked up into the sky, it was hot and she felt her sensitive kin tighten. Looking around she noticed a store close by, Victoria's secret. 

_'Hmm why not?'_ she thought, whilst picking up her bags and heading to the langere store. _'when in rome'_

Flo didn't even notice the blue orbs thatthat folowed her as she approched the feminin building. 

Dante sat with his one leg out folded on the other, His newspaper hid his face, and his sunglases his his tradmark eyes. But the same could not be said for his torso. He had managed to find her, heck it was pretty easy by tracing her through her credit cards activations. He put some money on the table and causually went into the store. He had never been in one of theese, all that his male instincts told him was to focus on the prize.

He saw her bags lying by the till, so she was getting changed. _'Well well well, looks like my kittens playing hard to get.'_

"May I help you?" An irritated voice quaried.

Dante turned around to see a very poised looking man, balding a bit at the sides pointing towards one section in the store that held very trasparent and, interesting, langire "Somthing for the misses perhaps?"

"No, thanks," Although I wouldn't mind seeing her wearing that kitten bra' he thought with a smirk," I just saw my girl friend walk in here." He lied.

The man rolle dhis eyes, "In the changing room, sir and please note that Victoria's secret will not be responsible for any damage/injury that may happen between customers." He recited, how many men had used that as an exuse in a langere shop before. He turned on his heel and walked off to a seperate room.

Dante put away his sunglasses and got ebony and ivor ready just incase she was any trouble. And as casual as could be saw that there was a probem, all the changins room curtains were closed, making perfect sense that finding this girl would not be easy.

_'Okay Dante just find a logical and quick way of finding the correct girl in a changing room.'_

And with that thought out, Dante pulle open the curtains one by one to find a half, or interly our raged woman.

He pulled open the first one

"Sorry" He replied.

And the second.

"Just looking." He continued.

And the 5th one.

"For my wife." He finnished.

He had reached the last one on the right hand corner. "Found her." whispered to him self. And pulled open the curtain to seethe girl he was looking for all this time, the one that he tried to find in a changing room. with only apuppy panty and matching bra to cover herself up.

**Hey, SORRY the update was sooo long,I flunked a Geo test and I was banned from all luxuries for TWO MONTHS.**


	6. DanteFloDOOMED

Dante opened the curtain to the changing room, behinde it would be his paycheck. He had ebony ready just incase she was any trouble. He stood in the door way and couldn't help but smirk at his timing, "Hey there kitten".

Flo felt her ability to move drain from her body,

there was a guy

that opened the curtain

to the room

where she was changing in

and he was checking her out

and she was in her underwear.

"Get out! GET OUT! GETOUTGETOUTGETOUT!" Feeling her gift of motion return to her Flo threw any random objects at the intruder with as much force as she could.

"Wow, hey now that-OUCH." Feeling the impact of a steletto heel hit his nose after a denim jacket(you know the ones with the tiny hard buttons) was inflicted onto his fore head, Dante couldn't use his gun even as as a threat as the infuriated young female began kicking and punching him as hard as she could.  
He grabbed the curtain material and closed the door once more, her jacket and shoes were now draped over his shoulders, well one heel actually managed to lunch itself in his fore head, and he just shook them off(and let his damaged skull heal after the stabbing high heel.)  
_'Man, this girl can pack a punch'_ He thought to himself as he rubbed his brused throat, he then felt a stinging sensation in his right arm and upon further inspection he noticved that she had schratched him bady, _'Wow, kitty cat's got claws.'_ He thought.

His thoughts were interupted as he heard her fumbling furiousle in the changing room, he heard cursings being lashed about, somthing about taking a chainsaw and shoving it up some ones'...

Flo began to put on what ever garments that she HADN'T thrown at that peeping tom. _'If this is how it works in American changing rooms then I'm immagrating to CHINA.'_ She thought furiosley, whilst swearing under her breath, here she was just getting changed when some bloddy guy waltzes in like he's bloddy Chuck Norris, and then he even went as far as to call her kitten and that white hair do was...  
"Fuck," Flo muttered under her breath, _'Ogh well Flo, now you atleast have an exuse to kill him.'_

As she was about to open the curtain, she realized that there werr no foot steps when she was getting changed, that meant that that pervert was still here.  
Stepping out side she saw him leaning against the wall casually as if he didn't JUST waltz into he changing room and as if she didn't JUST attack him.

"Aww, babe you got all dreesed up for me, liking the tatoo, very sexy." He flashed her a smile, if he used compliments to break the ice before she broke his head then mabye this would go smoothly.  
Flo starred at him for a few seconds and the blush crept to her cheeks and ears, but then quickly pulled her middrift revealing shirt down so that her stomach remained hidden from his all seing eyes.  
She then gave him a 'Don't mess with the Irish bitch' lstare before replying with her best haughty voice.  
Dante chickled a bit at her embaressment, but tried to hold in his laughter.

"My shoes?"She almost spat at him.

It took Dante a few seconds before he realised what she meant, but then it clicked, the shoes that she had used as a weapon were lying behinde him. Trying to act sopisticated, he picked up her shoes and (with his upmost of caution) and knelt on one knee as he picked up her foot and placed it into the heel.

"Ogh, so you have a foot fetish then?" Flo's intended insult came out as more of a joke.

"Noww, can't I be a gentle man and help a beautiful girl such as yourself put on her shoes." He gave her and innocent smile. As he did her other foot he lighly pecked above her knee.

Flo felt her stomach turn a bit. Before she pulled away from him. She crossed over to where her jacket was lying and put it on.

"Aww, you put it on yourself." Dante teased. Flashing her a devilish smile. Somthing in her minded clicked and she had a sudden idea, she calmly walked over to Dante, even with he steletto's on, he loomed over her like a tree.

"Now where were we? Ogh, I remember." She said ever so calmly before she kicked (with temendous force I might add) his him in his chest.

Dante fell a little bit back wards but he was slightly unphased by this.Not giving him a chance to recoperate, she leapt forward and gave about three punches in his face before she quickly kicked him into one of the mirrors. Dante could have beaten her easly, but this was just too much fun. He compaared this to his favorite pass time, teasing Lady, he always allowed her to hit, shoot, punch, kick, throw granades in his face because it makes a woman feel happy, besides he was halfdemon his healing standereds were extemely high. _'She's soo cute when she gets angry.'_ He thought to himself.

As the impact of the glass tore through his flesh, he decided that he wa going to fight back a little this time. "You never, agh," Dante began, as he lifted himself off of the glass and beganto pluck the shards out of his skin. "cees to suprise me Flo Mahomey."

Flo felt goose flesh all over her arms and back. "How do you know my name, and more importantley how do you know my name with out me knowing yours?" She yelled, this was begining to get scary, forst he knew he name and, was he healing AFTER she had thrown him into a mirror?

"Well, my name is Dante and I'm a-"

"Demon." Flo finnished, that's why Kuda had told her that he was to beslayed, he one of thoose things that killed her, FLo felt her anger rise, maybe he was that hing in disguse. Remembering that there was a spare gun in her purse by the counter she dashed past him.

**Okay, that's enough for today. I'm just going to leave this chappie as a cliff hanger.**


	7. Chapter 7

Flo dashed past Dante, he may have glass shards stuck in his back but he was quit capable of tripping her. She fell hard but tried to get back up again, her attemps were useless but she managed t get on her back.

"Not so fast kitten." He mocked, as he shook of the rest of the implanted mirror. He tightened his grip on her ankle. He tried to stand up but in one swift move Flo pulled her free leg forward and kicked him in the crotch.

"What the HELL.?!" He groaned as pain surge through his body. Or more specifically his nether regions. "Come on I have to use that later on." He mutterd to himself, but just loud eough for the angry woman to hear.

Looking round, she saw a few angered woman yelling at the petite store keeper. _'Probably about that bloody peeping tom.'_ she thought bitterly. Schratching through her bag, she found the small pistol, _'Great, just the day for me.' _She ran back into the changing room. By this time Dante had sucessfully gotten over his little pain parade.

"Now, why are you so angry, I'm trying to be a gentleman and you go and do that _tisk tisk tisk_." He pointed his fingers to express his _tsks._ "Lucky for me I can just flip my skin back on and walk outta here like nothing happened."

He looked at the gun in her hands, "Ogh are you gonna shoot me, you can't even cut off a demons head." He joked.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I practiced then!" She pulled the trigger and began shooting at him. Dante thought this would be kind of fun. He just moved out of the way and didn't even bother to fight back.

"Aww, come on you can do better than that." He mocked as he casually moved his head to aviod a bullet. "And even if you did, what damage would it do. You're just a little human-OWW" Dante felt the impact of the now amo-less gun hit his nose.

Flo took this oppertuninty and picked up one of the dressing room chairs. Then she hauled it back and whith inhuman streangh hit it over his head. Dante fell backwards, he definatley wasn't expecting a HUMAN to do that to his skull.

"Correction, a really strong human." He rubbed the back of his head and stood up.

Flo tried to kick him but he grabbed her foot. "Hey, we were talking. Just like the time I did you a favor, so now you you owe me one." He gave her a devilish smile in hopes that her temper would calm down, no such chance.

She then stood on his foot with her other heel and when he was caught off guard ran to one of the stalls to fetch anything that she could use to inflict pain.  
Flo had multiple subjects running through her head, _'if he was at the church when I killed my frst denom, and I didn't hear him come in then maybe he's one of thoose things in disguise. And he could also have been the one that KILLED ME! And I seeing as I have a contract to with hold to kill ANY demon that exists I'm just going to have to kill him then.'_ Flo paused for a moment to consider this_. 'Right now how the hell do I kill him?'_

She was about to use the manican's leg as a hammer when two strong arms gripped her from the back. One was around her neck, threatening to choke her and the other held her arms back in a painfully way that if she moved, he coud eaily dislocate them. He pushed her against the wall firmly.

"There now, I'm just asking for 5 minutes. One your mom is holding a reward for the person that brings you home. That would be me, so if you'd just relax and realize that if I'd have wanted to kill you in the first place, you'd be dead." He spoke casually as if he were trying to sooth her in a way.

"So, now that we have no reason too hate oneanother, let's just call it a truce?" He suggested in hope.

"Now WAY!" The thought of returning to her mother made Flo even more rebelliouse. The now infuriated blonde chomped at is arm.  
Dante retrived it in an instant. He looked at the blood that was pouring out onto the floor.

Flo spat out the revolting taste of metalic ooze on her tounge. She grabbed the manican's leg once more.

Dante felt his anger rising, this girl was such a handfull. "Okay, that's it sweetheart, carry on like this I might have to kill you."

"Kill me? KILL ME!?" She dropped the manicans leg and her English accent became more haughty. She began stepping forward. "Well now YOU would know all about killing WOULDN'T YOU?!" She poked him hard in the chest.  
The small stab went unnoticed as Dante felt a mixture of fear and ammusment take control of his feet, because they were walking backwards as she moved forwards.  
He opened his mouth but nothing cam out, not even a cocky remark could save him now.

He saw a glint of murder in her eyes.


	8. You forgive, you forget and you heal

Dante swallowed hard, but tried to maintain his cool. Handeling angry females/wild animals takes caution and Dante knew that both could smell fear. "I really don't know what you're gettinga t kitten." He tried to smile his was out of this but by now Flo had poked him all the way to to wall and Dante was fighting the urge to pee in his pants.

"Well, maybe it had somthing to do with YOU killing ME when I was DRUNK! Demon BOY!" Her face was now dangerously close to his.  
In truth, the white haired demon had never been called demon boy, but more shockingly been acused of murdering an intoxicated woman of her age.

"Look, I have NO idea what you're talking about." He put his hands infront of him, as to somehow gaurd his bruised shest from anther poke.

"Ogh, then WHY the hell were you at the church that night?" By now she was so close to him Dante felt like she was about discect him.

"To do my job, I hunt demons just like you so we're on the same page here, kitten." He reasoned out. While holding in the urge to use the bathroom."Then you wouldn't mind if I disected you then just to make sure that you're not one of thoose scarecrows demons in disguise!" She quickly snatched one of the nail files on display and held it infront of her.

"Hey, HEY! I'm not a demon, well technically I really don't care what the hell I am."

"What are you talking about?" She stabbed the nail file onto his collar. So now he was practically pinned to the wall.

"You ever heard of the legend of Sparda?"

"You're kiding? You Sparda's son PROVE IT!" Flo didn't even know how he ws meant to prove it but it would be interesting to see what he could come up with.

Dante thought for a moment until his eyes lit up and he reached within his pocket. He withdrew a silver chain, and on it was a roundish disc, he opened it cafully as if the object inside were of great value.

He then showed it to her. "See, that's my mom Eva and that's me." Dante first pointed to a woman with long blonde hair, then at a infant, mabye 4 or 3. Dressed in a red baby out fit and bearing a carefree face.  
He had white hair and blue eyes. Just like the person that she had acused of her murder. Flo took a dee breathe, had she just wanted evenge so badly that she didn't even care whom she took it out on? She felt tears come to her eyes._ 'I'm just like one of thoose demons.'_ She realized to her horror. Flo sat down on one of her many bags.

Dante depinned himself and put the locket back in his pocket. He looked at the girl who moment ago was furoiuse and was now, crying? He rubbed the back of his head, he had never reallly had to deal with another female cry before. Trish didn't have anything to cry about, and Lady always had her confidece to wipe away any tears that fell.

Dante flopped beside her, unfortunatley he hit the floor instead of one of the cushiony clothe filled bags. Flo slightly laughed at this. "Sorry about your arm, I really thought that you were going to kill me."

"Hm, I might still!" He made a weak dracula inpersonation.

Flo felt herself laugh. And wiped her eyes. _'How can I kill this guy, ' she thought. 'he doesn't act like any demon. Maybe Kuda made a mistake. AND he is pretty cute.' _

"You know I feel sorry for the demon that did kill you, because you can do wonders with that body of yours." Flo's cheeks became crimsion as he took her arm and began to feel the muscles that appeared during the training sessions with Kuda.

"But your aim, is waaaaaaaaay off."

"Yeagh and so is my stomach towards icky demon blood and-" She saw Dante stare at her and then she felt so silly._ 'Icky demon blood' jeez Flo you're a demon hunter for Pete's sake! He'd think you're-' _Her mentally scholdings were interuptted when Dante began to laugh so hard his eyes were watering up.

"Hey it's not funny." Flo pouted.

Dante broke away from his laughing fits long enough to speak. "Yeagh it is, you are just soo naive it's adorable." He piched her nose. And then stood up.

"Now now we'll have to change that." He put his hands behinde his back and began walking like an army official. "I guess that I shall have to teach you how to shoot and how to hold down your breakfeast when decapitiating a demons head." He spoke formally and Flo beganto get belly aches from her giggles.  
She had known him for a little time now and already she felt that a seroise sttitude didn't match his carefree personality at all.  
He then smiled at her. 'Let's say from eight till twelve I give you free lessons." His happy voice came back. and he extended his arms out.  
He saw her eyes light up as she tried to stand up and hug him at the same time, but fell over in the process. Causing her to land by his feet. Dante bend down and ruffled her hair. "I'll take that as a yes."

Flo looked at the clock on the wall, she needed to get home before Kuda was there, still talk to her mom and conjour up some money for the land lord. Pluuuuuuuuuuuuuus her explination to her boss.

She dashed to her bags and took out the Kyrie looking dress to present herselve to her mother. She began carring the bags while tring to get the dress on over her clothes and run to the entrace, throwing off her shoes sothat she could get dressed eaily. Leaving our confused hero behinde.

He flipped open his phone before calling her mother. 'Yes, it's Dante I found her and shes okay, you'll see her today, just make that check out to Dante of Devil may cry." He smirked as he enede his call._ 'A date, a paycheck and I got to see half naked woman. This turned out to be a pretty good day after all.'_

**there you GO WhiteAlchemastTaya. The reason why Flo still has her fears!**


	9. Chapter 9

He could see Flo smiling

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIM, BAAAAAAACK!**

He could see Flo smiling

Paying special attention to her lips

He leaned forward,

sliding his hands around her waist,

her hands on his chest,

and their lips, about to mee-

"Dante WAKE UP!"

The young Demon's eyes opened, only to realize that he had Lady's face in a firm hold and that his lips were more firmly, on hers.

"Let, go. Now." She hissed.

"Umm, sorry?" He released her for his grip, and realized that he was lying down on, a bed? And what was that smell? He saw a few flowers beside him, and a card that said, _'Get well soon!' _The walls were white and a few other beds lay empty.

Then it hit him, he was in hospital, which explained the smell, the white rooms, and the noticeable fact that the hospital, being a public area with people, prevented Lady from blowing his head off.

'But, how'd I get here in the first place?' His thoughts were interrupted with a thick slap from Lady.

"Hey what was that for!?" He held his now swollen check, at this action did he realize the needle in his hand, a device known as a drip connected to a sack of blood next to the bed. Lady was wearing jeans and a purple T-shirt, a side bag of some sort went across her torso.

"THAT, was for kissing me in your sleep, and this," She applied another blow. "was for trusting that little bitch!"

Dante sat up, only to fall back down as a sharp pain shot through his spine.

"Don't even TRY to sit up, you were in a coma for a-"

"A coma?" He stated like parrot. He was Dante son of Sparda, how could HE be in a coma?

"YES, a coma." She replied through gritted teeth, Lady hated being interrupted, especially with the current circumstances. "For a mon-"

"For how long?" Dante felt as if he couldn't concentrate now, he knew that humans got tired, the feeling was described as if one was enable to do certain tasks, like a sort of handy cap. Dante never got tired, he just got bored, so what event could have caused him to feel so…so…, weak?

A blow from Lady brought him back to his senses. "A month and two weeks!" she yelled.

"What happened?" He yelled back, in a tone that didn't match Dante.

Lady realized that he was, serious.

Lady sat down on the bed, she didn't face him but spoke any way. "Tell me what's the last thing you remember?"

Dante took a deep breathe and spoke casually.

"Well, I took the Mahomey case, cornered her in a lingere store. Turn's out that she has a major crush on me, and that she thought I was some other ass-hole that 'killed her or whatever, so she hit me a couple of times," He paused for a breathe. " Then I told her I was Sparda's son ect. ect. and then she cooled off and now I got a date to get to." He finished with another deep breathe.

"So she didn't do anything to you after she you told her that you were the sun of Sparda?"

"Nope, just went all 'damsel in distress', 'I'm sorry I'm sorry', you know the type."

"Okay, Dante, have you met her before?" Lady seemed some-what ticked off with Dante for some reason.

"Yeagh, at some church place, she hunts herself."

"So she's not afraid of demons?"

Dante paused and looked at Lady, "Well, yeagh, but" He searched for the right words." Well, you see it's a little more complicated than that-"

"So, she's a demon hunter, and she's afraid of demons?"

"To sum it up in a way, yes." He spoke with caution, it was as if Lady was about to destroy him for an obvious reason that he couldn't figure out, yet again.

She sighed deeply, "Look Dante that girl-"

"Flo, her name is Flo." He corrected.

Lady rolled her mismatched eyes "Right Flo, she's a-"

"Total babe." He smirked.

"No she's a-"

"Not a natural blonde?"

Lady sighed, "No she's-" Usually Lady got impatient with this game, but for some reason she was trying her best to not explode with rage.

"My father," He mimicked Darth Vader. This time Lady slapped him.

"NO!" She got out of the bed, managing to apply as much pressure to Dante's leg as possible. she un zipped her side bag to reveal a lap top, she resumed her past position on the bed and began typing viciously against the keyboard.

Dante leaned in to get a closer look but his body denied him with another jolt of pain.

"Okay Dante, I'm going to show you the surveillance tape that was in the store." She spoke as if the information might break him. Lady turned and put the lap top in viewing distance of Dante.

"Okay, why?" He looked at her. Without taking her eyes off the screen, Lady used her hand and redirected his face to the laptop. "Just watch."

The video clip began with Dante entering the store, then it was fast forwarded by Lady, the black and white world seemed to zoom by and then Lady pressed the side triangle that indicated 'play.'

The few customers and single employee were rushing out of the store, Dante saw him and Flo emerging out of the changing rooms,

"All seem familiar?" She asked.

"Yep. Hey where'd you get this anyway?"

"Not important, now watch this closely."

**I TRADE YOU READERS THE REST OF THE STORY 4 REVIEWS!**


	10. NOTICEFORALLREADERS

**IMPORTANT FOR ALL READERS!!**

**I have at lest 6+ alternatives as to how this story will continue, I ask any one who would like to make ANY suggestions to please PM me, or make a review. The reward shall be as follows:  
**

**I will let your OC appear in this fic for at least 2 chapters**

**I will PERSONALLY write a 'short'/'one-shot' fic for you based on any genre e.g Devil may Cry, or Natuto ect.ect.**

**Thank you, FOR STAYING LOYAL TO THIS FIC**

**LUV…….Treehugger789**


	11. Chapter 11

Dante shifted in his bed, it felt rather uncomfortable and he was beginning to feel a little claustrophobic.

He saw the image on the screen, like any other cliché security tape, it was in black and white, and the faint yet annoying horizontal blurs were reappearing and such.

He tried to focus because he knew that Lady would surely send him into another coma if he did not 'behave'. He diverted all of his focus on the screen and the two tiny people eon it, he saw his miniature self try to flirt with the flushed mini girl, and then he saw…..

Oh lord, he saw Flo snap as if there was some sort of tazer gun inflicted on her, Flo's posture changed from normal and neutral to firm and alert, her body in general seemed to be taken over by a different person.

Dante knew what was coming it happened in demons a lot. When they suddenly turn into pure rage and destroy any and everything, it only took a few years to know that it cant be helped by a monster, but Flo wasn't a monster, she was a human, a really hot and clumsy human but not a threat none the less, an d if he was right the sudden change in posture was a sign that she was about to show the reactions of a rampaging demon.

And he was right, the miniature Flo on tape, was going animal on him. The sudden and unexpected action caused him to fall back a bit and the tape was cute to the set of cameras inside the changing room. Dante held the computer his face in a rare state of concentration.

Through the new angle he saw how he had been thrown into a set of mirrors and then how she had punched him repeatedly, not pausing from the blood that was being leaked through Dante's nose as she perched herself on top of his torso and then her hands began to fling themselves through Dante's pockets and under his clothes-

WAIT! How the hell could he not remember Flo, the 'Mahotty' Irish chic being on top of HIM and strip searching HIM?

"You were punched in the face remember?" Lady replied knowingly.

"Oh right, hey how did you know what I was thinking-"

"Because you think with your pants now shut up and watch."

"Well what if I don't want to –"Dante's protest was silenced by a huge slap in the face. That was all he needed

He continued to stare in utter amazement as Flo took ebony and ivory and began shooting is, wait was she shooting his umm, nether regions?

Dante immediately froze, if Flo had used his guns, designed for destroying anything, what would be the damage to his groin if she shot him there?

"GOD! Dante its still there! You're a half breed remember?" Lady scowled as she saw Dante lifting up the sheets to inspect his possible 'damage'.

Dante sighed in relief, but the sudden threat of loosing his beloved muscle made him even more eager to see the video, and in a strange way, more eager to see what else Flo could do, maybe this could be entertaining in a way.

What Flo did next was not very entertaining, not to Dante any way.

Flo began heaving at his body, Dante knew for a fact that with all of his muscle, that he was a pretty heavy guy at 6' 8, even if Flo was 6'2 her height wouldn't even be such a great advantage, but her sudden, 'change' must have had something to do with her biceps because now he was looking at her, stealing HIS sword!

Okay forget her hotness that was HIS sword, it was like taking, well like taking pizza and replacing it with, with …spinach.

Dante grimaced at his own comparison but then quickly focused his attention back on the situation at hand,

"Lady she did seriously not take- "Dante stopped his sentence to see Lady smiling, "What do you think this is funny?"

Her vixen like expression usually filled with anger or irritation (when ever Dante was around) now looked, like well, happy.

"Very, she even took all the stuff that she wanted to buy and ran put of there faster than an about to be slain demon."

"So first of all you are all serious and like 'you have to watch this Dante or else' blah blah," Dante silenced a now re-angered Lady with a motion of his hand. "Then you LAUGH at me getting beaten up and being mugged?!"

Lady rolled her eyes, "What ever, getting serious here Dante, I did a little digging and it turns out that Flo went missing for two weeks and on the night of her disappearance, she was in the same area as a loose demon, and a witch doctor named Kuda."

"Whoda?" Dante asked in confusion.

Dante's humor was met by a hard smack on the head, "KUUUDA" Lady sounded out the name, she rarely did this for Dante except if Dante had to know the name urgently, "he belonged to an ancient organization that is hell bent on killing anything from hell, including you, seeing as you're the son of Sparda."

"But he was the good guy!" Dante protested.

"Obviously Kuda's organization doesn't think so, the point is that you are HERE and not in there." Lady pointed at the floor, indicating hell.

"So she has to kill me or something?"

"Yes, the organization took in demon victims and bread them to become killing machines-"

"So that's why she went all ape on me."

"Yes," Lady hated being interrupted. "Also when they are 'brought back' they have this new, well think of it as a sort of 'reaction' to wards demons, as you saw when she," Lady paused to chuckle, "kicked your-"

"What ever, but wait, I had a job from her mother-"

"Taken care of, she met up with her mother after a week-"

"Wait, how do you know this?"

Lady hit her forehead in frustration, "I ALWAYS check up on your assignments, just incase you mess up!"

Dante smirked, "So did we get paid or what?"

"There is an organization that has the power to KILL you and you are worried if you got paid 10 000 dollars on some stupid case or not?!"

"I'm touched that you care Lady," Dante smiled "But really, I think she's into me so all I have to do is use my charm on her and all will be fine and dandy in demonville again." He smirked and gave Lady one of his reassuring winks.

Shifting his position so that his feet were off the bed he stretched his stiff muscles before looking towards his fiery comrade

"So where so we start?"

Dante's answer was met by Lady shoving a pair of old jeans at his face, the belt was till in it so his nose was smacked a little bit.

"You start by putting some pants on, for Pete's sake I can see your butt in that hospital gown."

Dante didn't reply to the statement but at least now he knew why the hospital had a breeze.

**AN: Sorry for the Long wait, but I promise that the more reviews I get , the more you can read and laugh at Dante's misfortunes.**


End file.
